heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy(Freddy's)
Foxy the Pirate Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is an out-of-order, worn down animatronic and is the quaternary antagonist possibly turned anti-hero in the indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's". He also appears as an antagonist in the second game. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's His behaviour is unique in that rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and gradually becomes more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove (one way players think they can exploit the game) this will speed up the process. The only way to prevent his approach is to frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop him if he leaves Pirate Cove is to close the door to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to see the empty curtains in Pirate Cove or catch sight of him running down the hall to your office. At this exact moment you have a second to close the door. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy returns in the second game and seems to look even more damaged and destroyed. The teeth of his endoskeleton are showing. The design of the original rips or enlarged slightly and resemble the types of rips on Freddy's redesign, showing off the upper portion of the endoskeleton's arms. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Foxy begins in the Parts/Service Room with the older animatronics and if all other older animatronics are gone, Foxy can be seen standing in the middle of the room. Foxy will go to the hallway leading to the Office and the player has to use the flashlight to fend him off. If this fails, Foxy will jump out from the hallway and kill the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Foxy's dismantled body is seen in The Puppet's gift box in the office. The ghost of Foxy, known as Phantom Foxy appears as an antagonist and hallucination to the security guard. Killed By *Purple Guy (Alive) *Himself (Spirit) People Killed *Phone Guy *Purple Guy (Caused) Allies *Freddy Fazbear *Golden Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Mangle *The Puppet *Balloon Boy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica Enemies *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Mike Schmidt *Springtrap *Purple Guy *Phone Guy Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Animatronics Category:Animals Category:Killers Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Pirates Category:Stalkers Category:Posessed Category:Robots Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes